Pequeña visita de celos
by Tomomi Itano
Summary: ¡El no seria niñero de un mocoso de 9 años! -Bastante tiene con Nai- Y menos si este lo desafía he intenta quitarle a su querido Nai.


**¡Hi~! Mi primer fic de Karneval, apenas me acabo de ver la serie… Ayer… Me tarde 1 día para terminarlo ¡Ahora estoy en busca del manga!, ¿Alguien lo tiene en español, o sabe donde conseguirlo? Serian mis héroes *O* Antes que nada; este fic es completamente Yaoi. Y la pareja principal es GarekixNai, y leve mención o secundarios –Como deseen llamarle- de HiratoxAkari & TsukitachixJiki (¿Qué? ¡No podía dejarlo solo! -3-)… ¡Titulo temporal!**

* * *

Todo al fin era tranquilo.

Al fin había conseguido terminar sus estudios y ser parte de Circus, por obvias razones quiso ser del Segundo barco. A Jiki solo se quedaría unos días más antes de regresar al Primer barco. El tal Karoku; había despertado hace unos días. Nai estaba que rebosaba de alegría, el no tanto, Karoku nunca dejaba al Niji, ni siquiera le dejaba que se baña solo… Era un pervertido encubierto, el lo sabia… Por otro lado estaba feliz por su amigo.

Todo era paz y tranquilidad para Gareki.

O eso era antes…

-¿Qué?- Miro al de gafas, el cual tenía una sonrisa un tanto burlona, con un niño de 9 años al lado

-Lo que escuchaste, Gareki-kun. El joven Yanari se quedara unos días con nosotros, ya que su padre está muy ocupado. Ha decidido que nosotros cuidemos a su hijo, para que este más seguro.-

-¿Y por qué no lo hace el segundo barco?-

-En realidad este era su trabajo, pero como están ahora en una misión muy peligrosa, nosotros nos encargaremos de él. Aparte, Yanari-kun quería ver a Nai…-

-Nosotros matamos a los Varuga's, no somos niñeras.-

-¿Qué crees que hacíamos cuando Nai y tu estaban con nosotros?- Gareki se rindió, no podía contra eso

-¿Dónde está Nai?- Pregunto el menor, mirando a los alrededores, provocando un poco de celos en el de googles, otro con quien tendrá que lidiar

-¿Qué están haciendo?- Todos voltearon encontrándose con el Niji y el peli-azul a unos metros de ellos

-¡Nai!- Grito para lanzarse a abrazarlo

-¿Yanari?- El nombrado se abrazo mas al de ojos rojos -¡Yanari!- Le correspondió al abrazo

-¿Quién es el Nai?- Pregunto con una sonrisa un tanto forzada

-Lo mismo iba a preguntar yo- Dijo el de ojos grises

-Karoku, el es Yanari, un amigo mío. Yanari el es Karoku, el siempre ha estado conmigo y ha cuidado de mi, desde que tengo memoria- Sonrió el oji-rubi, mientras que el más pequeño lo abrazaba con más fuerza mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza

-¿Tu y el son novios?- En su voz había tristeza todos se dieron cuenta, a excepción de Nai

-¿Novios?- ¡Ah sí! Ya lo había recordado, Tsukumo le había dicho el significado ser novios -No, el es como mi…- Buscaba una palabra, pero, aun no entendía las relaciones humanas

-Como un niñero- Interrumpió Gareki, sacando una sonrisa al oji-plata

"_¡Tengo una oportunidad con Nai!"_ Pensó feliz el pequeño

-Bueno, veo que todos están de acuerdo, cuidaremos a Yanari-kun- Ordeno el de lentes, empezando a caminar lejos de ellos, quedando claro que "Cuidaremos" se refería a que ellos lo cuidaran, mientras él se hacia el vago o iría a coquetear al doctor de cabellos rosas

-Nai-kun, Jiki-kun, Yogi-kun acompáñame para ordenar un sitio donde Yanari-kun pueda dormir- Pidió la rubia, los 3 chicos asintieron y fueron con ella, dejando solo a Gareki, Karoku y Yanari

-Oigan…- Los más grandes miraron al menor -¿A ustedes les gusta Nai?- Los otros 2 los miraron sorprendidos, iban a negarlo pero les interrumpió -¡No se la tendrán tan fácil, porque a mí también me gusta Nai, y peleare por el!-

Silencio total…

El oji-azul verdoso estaba enojado, frustrado e irritado… Primero le dicen que tiene que ser de niñera de un mocoso –Del cual antes le agradaba, pero ahora se le fue todo el amor al canal– para que ahora venga para desafiarlo ¡Y quererle robar a su Nai!

Se abofeteo mentalmente odiaba pensar en "estupideces" –Según él–.

-Yanari-chan, tu habitación ya esta- El rubio paro al ver lo tenso que estaba el lugar -¿Paso algo?-

-Nada- Respondió Karoku -¿Dónde está Akari-san? Tengo cita médica en 10 minutos-

-Eh, no lo-

-¡ALEJATE DE MI HIRATO!- A todos los presentes se les resbalo una gotita

-Al parecer esta con Hirato-san, solo sigue los gritos- El peli-azul hizo una reverencia para luego irse del lugar

Tenía el presentimiento que ese dia, era el final de sus días tranquilos…

* * *

**Lo siento, me salieron muy Occ, pero tratare de mejorar & hacer más largo los cap's c:  
En este capítulo puse a Yanari como alguien caprichoso & egoísta, pero juro que no lo será en el siguiente capítulo… Creo… ¿Reviews? c:**


End file.
